gus_dappertonfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm just snacking
"I'm just snacking" is the lead single off of the Yellow and Such EP. The music video was released May 16th, 2017. It was released on spotify and Apple music May 17th, 2017. Theme It is the first (and currently the only song) to have a genius video. The main theme of the song is based off him and his ex girlfriend, right as they were about to go to dinner, she was eating. He asked her why, and she responded with "I'm just snacking." He took the emotional state they were in and wrote a fictional story about the feeling it emotes. Gus said in an interview that the song describes two lost souls that share a complementary mindset when it comes to opulence, popularity, materialism, and love. Meaning they don't care much for wealth and image. He explains that the protagonist believes they can save each other if they grow together. The other lost figure, he says, insists that their love cannot be because they are only a lone, wandering, and tragic case. The protagonist insists that what they have is pure and it is the only path to endure. The song ends with an unclear future. Lyrics Videos The music video starts out with Gus in a dimlit room throwing food up into the air and catching it in his mouth, with two girls kissing in the background. He briefly joins in on them, and the music starts before putting his glasses on, then the scene cuts to a woman laying in bed, she sits up and looks behind her to see another man. She stands up, presumably to put her clothes back on. It then cuts to Gus coming outside, slipping his headphones on and then dancing down the street while singing along to the lyrics. The music stops as the scene cuts to Gus, wearing the same outfit, standing under the shower. Then to him laying in bed while his phone is ringing, the voicemail answers while a woman says "Gus, it's me." Again it cuts to the same woman, presumably Gus' ex girlfriend. She's sitting on the floor, talking into the phone. She apologizes for not talking to him recently as it's hard for her not to be together with him. She admits she still loves him, and hangs up the phone.It then cuts to her walking outside, dressed up. It then cuts to a party, with lots of people dancing while gus is sitting down, sipping a drink. It cuts to the woman walking into a building and going up the elevator, then back to gus sitting at the party. It then cuts to the same scene where Gus was dancing, only this time he's dancing in the middle of the street. Then it cuts back to the party, Gus looks up to see the woman. He stands up and fixes his glasses. They start to dance together. Then it cuts to Gus walking down the street at night, without his headphones on, snacking on something. Trivia * At the start of the music video, the song playing the background is "Gum, toe and sole" Another song off of his Yellow and Such EP. * The music video is his most viewed video on YouTube. * As of 12/8/2017 this is the only song to have a Genius video. * In the music video he was not actually listening to the headphones, and that it was hard to hear the director because of them. Gallery I'mjustsnacking/Gallery